Beelzebub Wiki:Redirect Policy
This is the redirect policy for the Beelzebub Wiki. A redirect is a special page in which its title is used to direct a user's search query to its official page with a proper naming convention in its title. For example, typing Tatsumi will take you to the article for Tatsumi Oga. Conventions Redirects are meant to simplify navigation and improve accessibility among the Wiki by aiding the search bar in redirecting users to the official pages of their queries with proper naming conventions in their titles. For more information on proper naming conventions of article titles, please refer to the Naming Policy. Characters * Consider adding redirects to the official page for the character's first name, last name, full name in Japanese ordering, and full name in Western ordering. ::Zenjūrō, Saotome and Saotome Zenjūrō for Zenjūrō Saotome. * Consider adding redirects to the official page in Revised Hepburn romanization, Wāpuro rōmaji and Revised Hepburn romanization without macrons. ::Zenjuurou Saotome and Zenjuro Saotome for Zenjūrō Saotome. :* If followed correctly, each character should have between 3 and 11 redirects, depending on the combinations in which each character's name can be rearranged and potentially typed into the search bar. Some characters may have fewer as listed in the cases below. * If the name is a Western name, only 2 redirects are needed (one from the first name and one from the last name). * If multiple characters require redirects from the same first or last name, a disambiguation page is used instead. ::'Takumi' for ''Takumi Sadohara and Takumi Dezaki. :* An exception to this is when the name is commonly used to refer in particular to one of the characters only. In this case, the redirect page for this name is reserved for this character while a separate disambiguation page is prepared for all characters sharing the name. :::Oga redirects to Tatsumi Oga because Oga most commonly refers to Tatsumi Oga. All other characters sharing the name Oga are listed under Oga (disambiguation), with a message above the article for Tatsumi Oga directing readers to this page. * Redirects based off abbreviations of names are allowed, but only if characters have ever been referred by them. ::Kazu for Kazuya Yamamura. Chapters, volumes and episodes * All chapters, volumes and episodes should have redirects to their pages based on their numbers. ::Chapter 10 for Love Begins. ::Volume 10 for Crybaby Brothers. ::Episode 10 for The Disciple is Ready. :* For chapters and episodes split into parts, each chapter or episode should have its own specific redirect, with a disambiguation page listing all parts of a chapter or episode. :::Episode 6a for The Toys from the Demon World Have Arrived. :::Episode 6b for We Played Doctor. :::Episode 6 is a disambiguation page listing both parts of the episode. * When creating a redirect, watch carefully for chapters, volumes or episodes with identical titles. ::Chapter 1 for I Picked Up the Demon Lord (chapter). ::Volume 1 for I Picked Up the Demon Lord (volume). ::Episode 1 for I Picked Up the Demon Lord (episode). * Some titles of chapters, volumes and episodes may retain Japanese transliterations through translation into English, including macrons. Consider adding redirects to the official page in Revised Hepburn romanization, Wāpuro rōmaji and Revised Hepburn romanization without macrons. ::Beelzebub New Year's Special! BeelBeel Saiyuki and ::Beelzebub New Year's Special! BeelBeel Saiyuuki ::for Beelzebub New Year's Special! BeelBeel Saiyūki. * Adding redirects based solely off the chapter's, volume's or episode's name in kanji and romaji are prohibited as they serve no use to the search bar. Locations Techniques Rules * Consider if a user would ever use the redirect from typing it in the search bar. Use the conventions outlined above to help make your own decision on whether or not you should add a redirect. * Redirects are to be used to aid the search bar only, not the articles. In order to maintain the cleanliness of articles, only direct links to the official pages may be used. Links to redirect pages are prohibited and will be replaced. * and redirects are prohibited as they serve no use to the reader except to waste their time. * Redirects based solely off of fansubs and scanlations are strictly prohibited, and is also a violation of the Naming Policy. These types of redirects will be deleted promptly. See also * Category:Policy